Newsbabys
by Awkward.Quail
Summary: The adventures of the newsies as babies! Read along as they play poker with tater tots and suffer brain damage from falling off the swingset.
1. Staring Contests

**Chapter One: Staring Contests **

Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon stood staring at each other. Both intensely sweating sweat beads of sweat. As the boys growled ferociously at each other something interrupted their staring contest. That something happened to be Spots younger sister, who they call Tripp, flying through the air.

As the two year olds broke eye contact long enough to see her, they tried to run and scream but it was too late, Tripp was on top of both of them before they could say "pirates."

"aklfkldhlk…" muttered Spot from beneath Tripp's chubby one year old body.

"Whaa?" Tripp asked still laying on top of the two boys "Did you say something Spotty?"

"I think he said 'Relish makes a nice topping' but then, I could be wrong" said Jack whose head was visible from beneath the girl.

Tripp gurgled and finally stood up and released Jack and Spot from her smelly death grip.

Spot gasped for fresh air and looked up to see Racetrack and Kid Blink sitting on the small stone wall of the nursery. Both of the boys had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. But it was easy to see that the little Italian thought it was the funniest thing ever by the way he was bouncing up and down, which is something that he does when he is happy. But before anyone knew it Racetrack had fallen of off the wall.

It was silent for a second but then Kid Blink, who had two eyes then, burst out in a fit of loud giggles at the sight of Racetrack writhing around on the ground trying to stand up. He had fallen on his back and the fat rolls on his stomach were restricting him from standing up.

Then suddenly Kid Blink also fell off the wall. This resulted in an uproar of laughter from the rest of the newsies watching the pair, except of course Mush, who was catching butterflies.

Over the newsies laughter the diner bell could be heard, this was very exciting for the newsies because it Monday.

And Monday meant tater tots.

**Authors Note: **

**Okaey Dokey, soo this is a new story of mine and I am going to introduce a few new characters beside the newsboys we all know and love. The first one I introduced in this chapter is Tripp, and I have her summary right here: **

**Tripp: Spot's sister. One year old and very smelly. Is extremely klutzy and will trip and fall on anything or anyone hence her newsie name. Has the "attention span of a squirrel" says Spot. **

**That's it! Review and tell me what you think! **

**-Jodi **


	2. Poker and Tater Tots

**Chapter Two: Poker and Tater tots **

As the toddlers in the nursery sat down for dinner, Racetrack began dealing out cards to everybody. The babies were served their tater tots and all of the newsies playing poker waited to eat them as they were going to use them for chips.

"Alrighty," Racetrack said. "Does everybody have their cards?"

A murmur of 'yeas' went around the table.

"Good, now does everybody have their chips?"

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Tripp!" Spot exclaimed "Where are your chips?"

"Nom, Nom, Nom," Said Tripp.

"You doofus, you ate them all before you could play!" Spot said.

A gasp floated through the table.

"He said the'd' word." Said Mush.

"Well, so what I mean it's true." Spot said trying to explain.

The table muttered their thoughts on the subject to one another and moved on with the poker game.

In the end of the game it was Jack who had won all of the tater tots, but being a fair sport he gave all of the tater tots back to the previous owners, even though they were infested with germs from everybody's hand. But nobody cared about that.

After a nice dinner the inhabitants of the nursery were ready for bed, but not before story time.

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to be about story time :) I am going to start writing it today, but it probably won't be updated until next week or something. And I know that this chapter was too short but I had a terrible case of writers block. **

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Love, **

**\**

**-Jodi **


End file.
